Time for School
by frequentscribbler
Summary: I've had a short break from writing FanFics to work on another project, now i'm back with my eighth FanFic! We return to the Noakes family, Camilla has been dreading this day, Freddie's first day at school. Prepare for laughter and tears. Sorry that some of the word are joined, it won't let me change it! :(


_**Time for School.**_

The alarm rung. Peter stirred, Chummy woke. Today was the day Chummy had dreaded for many years. It was Freddie's first day at school.

She gently woke her husband. '**_Peter, wake_********_up!'_**

**_'Please_********_Camilla, just_********_five_********_more_********_minutes.' _**Pleaded Peter, hugging the quilt.

**_'We_********_don't_********_have_********_five_********_more_********_minutes, we_********_need_********_to_********_get_********_Freddie_********_ready!' _**Barked Chummy, ripping the quilt from his grasp.

She rose from the bed, dripping with sweat. She hadn't slept much, her eyes felt heavy, her heart was pounding. She had a crippling headache. She walked into her son's bedroom and flung open the curtains, the morning sun, shone through the glass. She turned to find Freddie sprawled out across his bed, cocooned in his blanket, still fast asleep. She wanted to let him sleep longer but knew how important today was to him. She walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, the slight movement of the bed woke Freddie.

**_'Good_********_morning_********_darling'_******Cooed Chummy.

**_'Good morning_********_mummy'_******Yawned Freddie.

He emerged from his cocoon and hugged his mother. **_'Can_********_I_********_go_********_to_********_school_********_mummy?'_**

**_'Of_********_course!' _**Smiled Chummy.

Freddie stood on the bed and started to bounce, up and down. He jumped down and ran to the front door putting his shoes on and collecting his coat.

_**'I'm**____**ready!' **_He shouted as he waited for his parents to join him.

Chummy stood at the top of the stairs, laughing. Peter joined her. The pair looked on as their first born stood stamping his feet in protest. Edie began to stir.

**_'I'll_********_get_********_her!' _**Smiled Peter as he waved, taunting his son.

**_'But_********_I_********_want_********_to_********_go_********_to_********_school_********_now!' _**Stropped Freddie.

_**'We'll be going very soon, but first you need a wash, then you need to get dressed and finally you need some breakfast!' **_Said Chummy as she walked down the stairs and scooped Freddie into her arms.

The two bounded up the stairs to get ready, Peter and Edie had snuck back into the master bedroom tucking themselves up in the quilt. Chummy loved how close the two were. Edie was definitely a daddy's girl!

_**'I'm**____**going to get Freddie**____**washed**____**and**____**dressed, finish**____**your**____**cuddle, then**____**please**____**join**____**us**____**for**____**breakfast!' **_Ordered Chummy subtly.

Peter winked and blew a sarcastic kiss towards his wife as she exited the bedroom, she walked into Freddie's room, he had already been and washed and was now dressing. His uniform was made up of grey knee length shorts, grey socks, a white shirt, blue and white striped tie and a blazer that could only be described as a mixture of blue and purple. To top it all off was the flat cap!

_**'I**____**look**____**just**____**like**____**daddy!' **_Giggled Freddie.

_**'Yes, yes**____**you**____**do!' **_Said Chummy, who was suppressing her tears.

**_'You_********_lucky_********_boy!' _**Joshed Peter, quickly sticking his head through the doorway as he made his way downstairs.

_**'Oh**____**stop**____**you!' **_Chummy giggled as she threw Freddie's pyjamas in his direction.

_**'You**____**missed!' **_He bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

Freddie adjusted his uniform, Chummy fiddled with his hair, he pushed her hand away. She smiled.

_**'Coco**____**pops?' **_Winked Chummy.

**_'Yes_********_please!' _**Shouted Freddie as he ran downstairs shortly followed by his mother.

Peter and Edie were already tucking into their breakfast. They had chosen boring old porridge and sugar. They both looked on in disappointment as Chummy poured out coco pops for her and Freddie. Coco pops were a special treat, they were a fairly new item in the Noakes household, Chummy stumbled upon them when shopping in the local supermarket. Normally Chummy does her shopping at the local market, but the thought of new item at a cheaper price lured the housewife in.

**_'We_********_better_********_eat_********_this quickly! We_********_don't_********_want_********_you_********_to_********_be_********_large_********_on_********_your_********_first_********_day!' _**Sobbed Chummy.

**_'Why_********_are_********_you_********_crying_********_mummy?'' _**Questioned Freddie as he held her hand.

**_'I'm_********_okay_********_Fred, just_********_can't_********_believe_********_this_********_day_********_has_********_finally_********_arrived, it_********_feels_********_like_********_yesterday_********_your_********_father_********_and_********_I_********_brought_********_you_********_home_********_from_********_the_********_hospital!'_**

Peter placed his hand on top of his wife and son's hands. He too had tears forming. Time had indeed flown by for the Noakes. Things had changed so much in five years. It was now to open a new chapter on their lives. Freddie was mostly excited about school because of the friends he was going to make. Freddie was a very kind and giving child, he will always help someone in need, even if it means he misses out. A trait he inherited from his mother.

**_'Are_********_you_********_finished?' _**Asked Peter as he took his dish to the sink.

**_'Are_********_you_********_ready?'_** Asked Chummy standing up, gathering herself, wiping the few tears that had escaped and were know rolling down her cheeks.

**_'Yes!' _**Nodded Freddie, with a smile from ear to ear.

They all put on their shoes and coats and left the house. Freddie and Edie walked together arm in arm, Peter and Chummy followed hand in hand. The school was only a short walk. They were joined by other families, other families that were too walking the eldest child to school. They all turned the corner, in the distance they could see the school gates, children's laughter filled the streets, Freddie's smile grew even bigger. Peter and Chummy smiled too. They drew closer to the school, Chummy started to shake, her pulse fastened. Peter's grip tightened. Freddie and Edie ran on, leaving Chummy and Peter to watch on. Freddie walked up to a group of boys, he introduced himself and his sister. One boy, Angus, who had just moved from Edinburgh, asked Freddie to join his game of marbles. Freddie ran back to his parents, kissed them both and ran back to his new friend.

**_'Edie, come_********_here_********_darling!' _**Said Chummy.

Freddie kissed his sister and walked on into the school.

**_'Wait_********_up!' _**Shouted Peter as he fiddled in his pocket. **_'Here, I_********_was_********_going_********_to_********_give_********_them_********_you_********_later_********_but_********_it_********_looks_********_like_********_you could do_********_with_********_them_********_now!'_**

Peter pulled out a net of marbles, Freddie gave his father an almighty hug and another kiss then returned to his friend. Peter stood, he had the proudest look on his face, he walked back to his wife and daughter, the three waved Freddie off as he entered the school building. Chummy began to cry, Peter handed her his handkerchief, which Edie took and started dabbing her mothers eyes. Chummy had never been so happy and it seems never had Freddie.


End file.
